Just You Wait
by Ariendal
Summary: There was something off about him. Something weird. Slash CasTer CaspianPeter MxM
1. Prologue

Hiya! This is Ariey back with another story! Well, i don't know if its gonna be liked so I'd appreciate if you reviewed...

Disclamer: i do not own these characters... I just own their actions.

* * *

PROLOGUE

Peter fiddled with the hem of his coat as he stood quietly by his mother's side. He watched in boredom as his mother chatted animatedly with the lady from across the street. They had been on there way to pick up Susan from her piano class, when they had met her. He sighed as he shuffled his foot along the dirty, stone-covered street. Edmund was at his friends house, so Peter was all alone. Peter, being the ever curious eight year old that he was, looked at the people around him in fascination . A young couple walked by holding hands, talking in hushed tones happily.

Peter's mum scoffed at the sight. "Young people these days, Samantha! Walking around, _holding hands_, I mean seriously! How indecent!" She said rather loudly to the lady she was speaking with, sending the couple off in a hurry, embarrassed that someone had talked about them in such a manner.

"Come along now, Tabby! The times are different. This is now an acceptable public action, you should know." The neighbor scolded his mother softly.

Peter returned his attention back to Samantha. The chatty woman, with her tightly pulled bun, her mud-colored lip-stick splayed perfectly across her puffy lips. Her obnoxiously-bright pink dress held no creases, but clashed horribly with her bright sea foam green purse. Peter, deciding that looking a her hurt his eyes to much, directed his gaze back to the ground.

He stood there awkwardly for a few minutes more, before being shocked back into reality by the chatty woman addressing him. "Peter?" She was knelt down so that they were at eye-level. " What kind of person would you want to marry?" she asked.

Peter thought for a moment. Suddenly, he remember Su's book of fairytales, the pages filled with heroics of just knights and kings. He smiled back at the woman. "A king."

His mother gasped in disbelief. "Peter!" she admonished. "What a thing to say!" she said in a harsh tone as she grabbed him roughly by the arm.

Samantha smiled. "No worries, Tabby." She spoke calmly. "The boy just probably got the names wrong." She turned back to Peter. "You mean a princess dear."

Peter blinked in confusion. No, he had meant king. Who else would he marry? "Why?" he asked naively. His reasoning for this conclusion of a king was because a king was kind and just. He held power over others, yet did not use this to advantage. That all made sense to him. Why would the chatty woman not understand. " Why is a princess better?"

"Because, boy, a princess is more suited to a prince such as yourself." Samantha said wisely.

"But they always get kidnapped and need to be rescued! Why would I want to rescue some whiny maid?" he protested angrily.

Tabitha bit her lips before stopping the conversation. " I'm sorry Samantha. Peter and I _must _get going. He still does not understand gender roles as you can clearly see, but give him time. He'll be a fine gentleman in no time."

Peter turned his head so that he did not have to look at the annoying woman any longer. What did she know of heroics?


	2. The Emptiness of Leaving

**Hi! Ariey here again! Here is the not so long awaited first chapter! I dedicate it to Havah Kinny who has been my inspiration!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters or Jack who is Havah's. But i can control their actions!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Emptiness of Leaving

Peter sat quietly on the edge of his seat, waiting for the train to come to a complete stop. He stared solemnly at the rusty doors in front of him. He could hear his sister's voice from down the isle. She had been talking to the kid she had met earlier all train ride. Lucy, of course, was by Susan's side the whole time, adding snide comments every now and again. Edmund was sitting right next to him, but they hadn't talked the whole time either. Ed had a spaced look on his face as he stared dazedly out the window. Peter smiled at this, but it felt a little hollow to him.

Something was missing, he could tell that much. Closing his eyes, he tried to place what it was that was missing. He felt unbearable empty, cold in a way. Pushing it off as sadness that he would not be able to return to Narnia, he stood up from his seat. The hiss of steam as the train came to a halt was so loud. Peter grabbed his trunk from the overhead compartment, before turning to Edmund. Shaking his little brother from his thoughts, Peter quickly informed him that "We've arrived, Ed."

Edmund smiled happily, also retrieving his trunk from the overhead compartment. Peter could almost say that if Edmund had a field full of flowers, he'd most definitely be skipping through it. He smiled at that, just the thought of Ed skipping was usually enough to send in to non-stop laughter. He bit his lip when the smile easily slipped from his face. Far too easily he realized.

A hand softly landing on his shoulder quickly dragged him from his thoughts, and almost gave him a heart attack. Susan smiled at him kindly, "Peter," she began in a slightly condescending tone, "Its time for us to part for the time being, but so help me Peter, if I hear you get into _one more_ fight, I will march right into your class and nag your ear off." She told him haughtily.

Peter raised his elegant brow at his sister's manner of addressing him. Wasn't he the eldest of the four siblings, not she? Lucy grinned happily at him from Su's side. Peter quickly scooped his little sister into a tight embrace. "You be careful, okay Lu?" He said before placing a kiss on her temple.

"You as well, Pete. You know Ed will be watching too." Lucy told him confidently.

"Not as he is right now." Peter said, pointing out Edmund who was tapping his foot impatiently.

Ed beckoned him along, saying a quick goodbye to his sisters. He then hurried his brother to their school dorms. Peter felt slightly rushed, before Edmund's hand disappeared from his back. Rubbing the sore spot on his back, Peter turned to speak with Ed. "You know, we didn't have to-……?" Peter never finished his sentence because he found that Edmund was no longer behind him. "Ed?"

He sighed. What the hell was his brother's problem? First rushing him around, then just up and disappearing. He ran his pale, elegant fingers through his smooth hair. He would deal with that later. Right now, he had to find out why he felt so… bland….

* * *

Edmund gasped as he was slammed against the wall of a nearby alley. What the? Before he could react properly, a mouth had descended upon his own in an almost desperate kiss. A tongue parted his lips, slipping into his mouth. Edmund let out a moan before responding. When they finally parted, Ed breathed heavily, staring dazedly up at the taller boy in front of him. "What a nice way of welcoming me, Jack." He breathed out.

Jack grinned. "I missed you so much, Ed. I needed to see you!" Jack told him. He pulled the young Pevensie boy into an embrace. "Next summer, I'm coming to visit you! Most Definitely!" (1)

Edmund smiled. This year was going to be great!

* * *

**So? What did you think? Still wanna read?**

**(1)- This is Havah Kinny's character Jack. He's Edmund's lover. I just adore him! Go read about him in her story _However long, and My Heart's Still Sore..._**


	3. Sketches

Hey, i'm really sick so if this chapter isn't good enough, i'm really sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but their actions...

Chapter 2

Sketches

Peter's thoughts during class the next day were anywhere but on the history of great Britain. In his notebook, he carefully sketched belongs of his that he had once owned in Narnia. His crown, with its rare, elegant details. His sword that he had given to Caspian. He sketched everything that had been important to him when he lived in Narnia. He drew friends, architecture, his throne, and he even drew the runes of what had been left. He didn't want to forget Narnia, not ever. He wanted to remember everyone he had ever met.

The teacher's dull lecture registered in the back of his mind as he finished off a sketch of a mighty lion, Aslan. He hadn't seen Edmund since he disappeared yesterday either. Peter sighed. Maybe he should be a little worried about that fact. But Peter's worries were put to a halt at break. Edmund rushed up to him with an apologetic grin on his face. "Sorry Pete. I've been spending time with my friends. Didn't mean to ditch you, you know?" He said.

"That's alright. I understand." Peter said smiling ever so slightly at his younger brother.

"Hey! Pevensie!" An obnoxious voice called from down the hall.

"Shit." Peter murmured, not turning to face the source of the call.

Edmund looked confused. "Pete, who is that?" He asked hesitantly.

Peter sighed, running his hand through his hair in annoyance. "Someone we should avoid all together." He replied evenly. "That is, if we don't want to get sent to the principal so early on in the year.."

Edmund seemed to grasp the meaning of this, pulling Peter down the hallway a little faster then he should have. When they finally stopped, Peter stared at Edmund in interest. "What!?" Edmund asked, getting easily irritated by Peter's blank stare.

"I was waiting for you to disappear again…" He said calmly.

Edmund's face darkened in rage. "Hardie Har har har….." Ed breathed out angrily. " You're _so _funny." He said sarcastically.

Peter stared at him for a second before replying, "I wasn't trying to be funny." In a serious tone.

"Well, I'm not leaving till I get a proper explanation. Are those boys you've gotten in fights with?" Edmund asked in a demanding voice.

Peter felt his cheeks color, before looking away. "Quite possibly."

"No more fights, from now on! Peter, your going to be the death of me!" Edmund scolded.

Peter nodded in agreement. "I promise. I'm going to my dorm now Ed. See you a dinner." With that he left Edmund to his bruding.

Edmund scratched his head, the thought of dealing with Peter like this was unnerving. Lucky Susan and Lucy didn't have to because they didn't attend the same school. He kicked the wall, trying to calm his anger. Oh Jack, I'm going to need a lot of neck rubs.


	4. Note

Hey guys, this is Arien.

This probably isn't what you want from me but i have to explain my situation. I have been in the hospital for awhile, and have just gotten out of intensive care after i spiked a high( and i mean very high!!) fever off of a allergic reaction to a type of medicine some stupid nurse gave me. As such, i will get out of the hospital in three days. But i don't think I'll have a chapter out for a bit. I'm a bit emotionally unstable at the moment as i found that none of my friends care about me and have betrayed me in several ways that i do not wish to write . I fear that if I do attempt to write at the moment , I'll massacre the plot and someone will end up dieing... I'm not sure when i'll return to my old self at the moment, but as soon as i do, i'll post. I haven't forgotten about you guys! 3

Most sincerely,

Arien A.K.A The Koolest Awthur on T3H Intarw3b5!


End file.
